The present invention generally relates to file naming and, more particularly, to dynamic file name generation for a plurality of devices.
Software applications that save files on computer devices employ naming conventions. Different applications typically employ different naming conventions. For example, a first software application running on a computer device may save image files using a first file naming convention, and a second software application running on the same computer device may save image files using a second file naming convention that is different from the first file naming convention.
A user may have more than one computer device on which files are saved. The different computer devices may each run a respective copy of a same software application that saves files locally in the respective device. In this situation, the software applications on the two devices may save image files using the same naming convention; however, the software applications operate independently of one another without taking into account file names that are generated by the other application.